Static timing analysis (STA) is a technique for analyzing a circuit's timing behavior. Static timing analysis allows a circuit's designer to predict the overall bounds for the timing behavior of a circuit. Although static timing analysis provides speed and convenience (to the user) advantages over circuit simulation techniques, it can still present a relatively complex overall design to the user. A need therefore exists for circuit analysis techniques that provide relatively high speeds and efficiency and yet present relatively low complexity to the user.